Enchanteur Pretty Cure
Japanese magical girl series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Ahim de Famille which this season is the starter of the Enchanteur Pretty Cure Series. It was replaced by Pretty Cure Globeleza and its initial slot. The season's themes are love, flowers, and perfume while the motifs are based on The Twelve Dancing Princesses and the love of Paris. This is the first season in which it takes place on Paris, France. Production Plot The story consists of twelve French-exchanged Grade 11 Students know to working at the Flora le Amore, the Flower Shop in France, in which there are in currently affilate of the magical location, Flora Eclair. When it was targeted by Rotten Sherbet, the twelve petals of love will recieved the twelve girls to save not only in Flora Eclair, but only the whole universe. Characters Pretty Cures *'Iris Vallotton' The lead protagonist in the first Enchanteur season. Iris tends to run late for all sorts of occasions. She is also an experienced chess player. Next to her family, Iris loves dancing more than anything. She is the best dancer, and she is known for her dancing. Her pretty cure ego is , which she represents the flower of Love. Her motif is petals and she is the perfume of the pink rose. *'Camille Saunier' One of the main protagonists, Camille is practical, calm and knowledgeable. She loves music, especially playing the flute and oboe. She is straightforward and cares for her sisters, for whom she tries to act as a role model. Her pretty cure ego is , which she represents the flower of Happiness. Her motif is glitters and she is the perfume of yellow rose. *'Nikita Colmez' One of the main protagonists, Nikita loves horseback riding and collects music boxes. Feisty and outspoken, Nikita is always the first to voice her opinion, especially her complaints about Musk's presence in their lives. Her pretty cure ego is , which she represents the flower of Courage. Her motif is musical notes and she is the perfume of the violet rose. *'Edwige Maret' One of the main protagonists, Edwige seems to be the shyest of the Enchanteur team. Her favorite hobby is reading, which makes her intelligent and open-minded, but often renders her totally oblivious to her surroundings. She is the less active of a dancer. Her pretty cure ego is , which she represents the flower of Passion. Her motif is flames and she is the perfume of the red rose. *'Giselle Roulet' One of the main protagonists, Giselle is the adventurous tomboyish girl and Caro's stepsister. She loves sports, especially croquet and horseback riding. Her pretty cure ego is , which she represents the flower of Peace. Her motif is snowflakes and she is the perfume of the cyan rose. *'Caro Delafose' One of the main protagonists, Caro is the hot-blooded tomboyish girl and Giselle's stepsister. She loves to play sports, her favorites being badminton and croquet. She also tends to be messy and disorganized. Her pretty cure ego is , which she represents the flower of Dream. Her motif is ribbons and she is the perfume of the magenta rose. *'Nina Nadon' One of the main protagonists, Nina loves animals, plays the harp, and is a romantic who hopes everyone can find their happily ever after. She likes hearts, lace, and writing stories. Her pretty cure ego is , which she represents the flower of Kindness. Her motif is hearts and she is the perfume of the peach rose. *'Maud Masson' One of the main protagonists, Maud is soulful girl who loves music and playing a piano and violin. Maud wishes to becoming a singer or an idol because she has a angelic voice. She loves to walk on stilts, an interest she shares with Emilienne. Her pretty cure ego is , which she represents the flower of Effervescence. Her motif is stars and she is the perfume of the orange rose. *'Emilienne Charey' One of the main protagonists, Emilienne is a skilled acrobat and enjoys walking on stilts with her twin. She loves to taking care of plants and picking some flowers to create the flower baskets. Her pretty cure ego is , which she represents the flower of Tranquillity. Her motif is leaves and she is the perfume of the green rose. *'Alix Neri' One of the main protagonists, Alix is lucky and klutzy girl, who is interested in bugs and loves collecting them. While she may be bossy at times, her intentions are always good. Her pretty cure ego is , which she represents the flower of Joy. Her motif is neon lights/lasers and she is the perfume of the indigo rose. *'Laetitia Gaudreau' One of the main protagonists, She loves art and enjoys painting, but tends to be messy like her team mates, Caro. She was terrible at sports but she does well in her studies. Laetitia is down-to-earth and helps keep balance her skills and studies among the Cures. Her pretty cure ego is , which she represents the flower of Hope. Her motif is water drops and she is the perfume of the blue rose. *'Godelaine Auger' One of the main protagonists, She is very close to her cousin, Iris. Being the most smartest in the team, she is timid, somewhat clumsy and frequently needs help for the simplest things. Even though she loves her neighbors and her family, Godelaine often wonders about where she belongs in her large family. Her pretty cure ego is , which she represents the flower of Intelligence. Her motif is fairy dusts and she is the perfume of the maroon rose. Flora Eclair *'Musk' *'Oud' Rotten Sherbet *The Trois pourri frère means three rotten brothers, are the main antagonists who want to destroy the Flora Eclair and these are the sons of King Rotten. **'Dull' **'Dust' **'Durt' Supporting Characters Items *'Enchanteur Pins' The Enchanteur Pins are the main collectable items of the Enchanteur Seasons. It has a petal with small gemstone at the above. It can collected it and they can activated with other items or devices. *'Enchanteur Perfume' The main transformation device of the main twelve Enchanteur Cures. It has rose-shaped glass perfume with twelve precious gemstones around the perfume. It can transforms with Enchanteur Pins. *'Enchanteur Sticks' The main weapon of the Enchanteur Cures. They have glowing rose glass at the tip. Location Forms Notes Trivia Media Episodes :Enchanteur Pretty Cure / Episodes Music Movies Merchandise Gallery References Category:Enchanteur Pretty Cure Category:Enchanteur Pretty Cure Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Flower Themed Series Category:Perfume Thematic Series Category:Dancing Themed Series Category:FairyTale Thematic Fanseries Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:Series